Polyamorous space baes
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: a collection of ficlets/drabbles because jedistormpilot is beautiful and is ruining my life.
1. Chapter 1

Poe watches Rey as she visits Finn everyday, he watches and listens as she holds his hand, talks to him and doesn't cry when he doesn't answer, doesn't wake. He watches and listens and feels his heart break into a million pieces when she says she's leaving the planet on a quest.

His first reaction is to be angry, his blood boils with righteous anger because she can't do that to Finn. Poe was never really properly introduced to her, but he's heard Finn rant about how amazing and beautiful and clever she is when they were reunited, eyes shining with love and admiration. Finn loves her and she can't do that to him. She can't leave. Not now, - not when Finn needs her the most. Not until Finn wakes up. - Not _ever_.

His second reaction is to feel ashamed because she's leaving to find Luke Skywalker and save the galaxy, she's leaving because she _has to_ , and he could never resent her for that. His third reaction is to be completely in awe of her because, judging by the way she hasn't left Finn's side except for when General Organa specifically asked her to, she loves him back and leaving when he's like this, must be destroying her.

His fourth reaction is the overwhelming _want_ to dig up a hole in the ground and to stay there forever because it's all very complicated, and he doesn't really know what his feelings are doing.

The day Rey's supposed to leave, Poe finds her leaving Finn's room. Her hands are clenched into fists, but she still smiles when she sees him.

"You're Poe Dameron, right? Heard a lot of good things about you from both Finn and BB8."

"Same. Finn hasn't shut up about you either, you know. He's a lucky guy, having two amazing, beautiful pilots fussing over him like this." Poe extends his hand to her and tries on his best 'what? I'm fine, don't worry about me' smile. It's a good smile, he's had tons of practice these past years.

"I have to go." Rey says, but doesn't move an inch. Poe's hand hangs heavily and awkwardly in the air between them.

"I'll be here when he wakes up." Poe says, and suddenly her hand finds his, and she's pulling him into a fierce hug.

"Thank you." She replies, practically beaming at him, and her _light_ makes Poe see exactly what Finn saw in her. He hugs her back, just as hard, and, for the amazing, infinite moment it lasts, it's not complicated. Not really.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** anon asked me: Stormpilot prompt: Yeah Finn has nice buff arms and stuff but Poe doesn't realize how strong he actually is until at some point Finn picks him up and carries him (idk the reason maybe an injury or maybe he just wants to be flirty). Cue happy Poe and cute space boyfriends.

I'm so sorry, but I kind of turned it into jedistormpilots because I just couldn't leave Rey out of it? I'm so sorry, if you give me another stormpilot prompt, I promise to stick to the ship next time. Hope you like it.

 **xxx**

He's in the middle of the battle, his ship just crashed, and now he's on foot, desperately firing at stormtroopers, and trying his hardest not pay any attention to his bleeding leg. He's running high on adrenaline and he's purposely not looking at it to avoid freaking _the hell out,_ but he just knows it's gonna hurt like a bitch when he stops moving, so he doesn't.

Someone shouts his name and suddenly Finn's by his side, hands on his face, touching him everywhere, and Poe wants to tell him not to worry because, _hey,_ he already cheated death once this week, he's not going down so easily. Poe wants to tell him that it's okay, that he's relieved to see that Finn's alive too, and he wants to touch him back just to be sure it's _real,_ he wants to tell Finn to stop because now definitely isn't the time, they're among enemies and having feelings leaves them vulnerable, but he doesn't. He doesn't do any of that because Finn's there, Finn's alive and he is, - somehow, - alive too and nothing else matters.

Then, Finn's hands leave his face and Poe's first reaction is _no, no, please, come back,_ before he realizes that Finn's shooting at some stormtroopers who are shooting right back at them. Poe's hands are shaking when he raises his blaster, but Finn shoots the guy he was aiming at before he even has a chance, and then turns to face all other ten stormtroopers. _That's my boyfriend,_ Poe thinks and a warm feeling takes over his entire being, dulling the pain.

But when he looks at Finn, he realizes Finn's yelling at him. Poe sees his lips move, open and close, but no sound comes out of them. He tries to focus because if Finn is saying something, it must be important, maybe he's talking about Rey and - _oh, my god, Rey, where is she? Is she okay? -_ _and this time he hears the ex-stormtrooper's voice, but it sounds weird and far away, like they're both underwater and that makes no sense because he's pretty certain they aren't._

"...take cover, Poe, we need..." Finn gives up on the middle of the sentence and then just sweeps him off his feet. Literally. Figurativelly would have been less embarrassing, Poe thinks.

He doesn't let himself be embarrassed because maybe this is all a dream, it surely feels like a dream, so why the hell not. Maybe he hit his head in the crash and he's dreaming all this because finding Finn in the middle of this hell is extremely unlikely, bordering on impossible, maybe he's dreaming this because he misses Finn and Finn's face and his nice buff arms. He knew Finn was strong, but _dammit,_ this is a whole new level of strong and Poe is on a whole new level of being in love with his boyfriend.

"Come on, Poe… Don't do this, you… Stay with me."

Finn's running, carrying his injured boyfriend in his arms, and yelling a lot of things, but Poe's distracted. He can feel himself drift in and out of consciousness, and the world blurs. The pain in his leg is agonizing, but he holds Finn's hands and Finn holds him back even harder and, overall, it's a nice dream. He hasn't had nice dreams since he was captured, and Kylo Ren messed around in his head.

This time, with Finn by his side, Poe Dameron feels bold, so he welcomes the darkness.

 **xxx**

"You carried me to the base?" Poe wakes up in a hospital bed, with droids fussing over him, while Finn and Rey hold his hands, just to find out that his dream was actually a nightmare and that it somehow came true. "You carried me bridal style?"

"You're welcome, you know, for saving your life." Finn says, and shrugs like carrying a full grown resistance pilot all the way through the forest to the base is not a big deal at all.

"He carried me to the base bridal style." He turns to Rey, who's sitting at his right, and repeats everything because _excuse him_ for not getting over the fact that their boyfriend has arms of Mandalorian iron or some shit like that.

"I know, right?" Rey scoffs, and then laughs, her whole face soothing. "Unbelievable."

Poe doesn't know if she actually agrees with him, or if she's just indulging him because he's really high on medication right now, - maybe it's both, - but he doesn't care. His girlfriend is an amazing pilot, who's flown the Falcon, and has actual jedi powers, his boyfriend is an ex-stormtrooper who has saved him twice now, who looks hot with and without his jacket, and they're all alive.

They're all alive and that's all that matters in the universe.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** okay, so anon asked me for: "If you want a jedistormpilot promt: Rey and Finn finding out their favorite movies or songs with Poe"

But I kind of took it to a whole new level and made Poe a star trek fanboy - what? star trek is def fiction in the star wars universe and vice-versa FIGHT ME - Hope you like it, anon

 **xxx**

Poe Dameron is not a nerd, and the fact that Jessika Rava, who's _supposedly_ his best friend, keeps spreading lies about him to his boyfriend and girlfriend is totally rude and uncalled for.

He's not a nerd, he just likes star trek. It's not a big deal, a lot of people like star trek. But Jess makes him sound like a crazy fanboy who cries over Kirk and Spock's bromance - _it was one time!_ \- with a major crush on the captain of the enterprise, - _yeah, okay, this one is true, -_ who collects all the action figures and doesn't let children play with them because the kids would ruin them, - _also true, but sooooo not a big deal._

But Jess is evil, so she's taking it all over the top with all her _lies_ and she's going to end up scaring Rey and Finn away. And, yeah, sure, Poe is very aware of the fact that both his partners are amazingly awesome, that he doesn't really deserve any of them, and that they'll eventually find out and leave him, but he'll be dammed if that happens over star trek.

Before he can say anything to defend himself, Rey frowns and asks. "What's star trek?" Finn mimics her confused expression and Poe suddenly feels bad because of course they don't know anything about pop culture or the concept of leisure. Finn was taken from his home and conditioned to be the perfect stormtrooper, and Rey had to learn to scavenge from a very young age to survive on that godforsaken planet.

Jess takes one look at her best friend's face and knows that whatever he's planning can't be good, so, out of the goodness of her heart, she tries to warn his unsuspecting partners. "I'm no jedi, but I have a bad feeling about this. Run for your lives." But it's too late because, in that moment, Poe makes a vow to show Finn and Rey the best, but only the very best, of the galaxy's pop culture, and Poe Dameron is a man of his word.

 **xxx**

Poe starts with songs. He serenades both Finn and Rey with the cheesiest, most romantic songs he can find. He hums along, singing every other line, and asks Rey to dance. Turns out that she's a natural at this, as she is at literally everything she does, so his plans kind of backfires and he ends up really embarrassing himself.

Then Finn starts clapping at them, but his clapping is totally out of rhythm and oh, _thank god he's also bad at this._ Poe takes advantage of the distraction, embraces Rey's waist, spins her around and pretend this is a serious dance move.

She laughs at him, and Finn, the traitor, also laughs at him. But, on the bright side, he gets tons of kisses as apologies when he pretends to be mad at them. Totally worth it.

Then, he moves on to holobooks, which is kind of hard considering it's been years since he's read anything other than a ship's manual, or mission logs, but he doesn't let that stop him. He's a man on a mission.

So he borrows his ten year old niece's holobooks and reads them to his partners in between missions or even during missions, over the comm-link, changing his voice to interpret different characters. Sometimes Finn and Rey both join in and they actually play out the parts, record it and sent it back to his niece with a _hey, kid, meet the in-laws_ message previously recorded.

It takes a couple of months before he shows them what Star Trek is and it's not his fault. It's just that it's hard to sit down and actually watch something that's almost an hour long when you're with the Resistance, fighting the first order and trying your best not to die.

"What about that Star Trek thing? We have some time today." Rey suggests, as soon as they get to their dorms, after a three hour long meeting.

"I'm tired, maybe tomorrow." Poe shrugs. It's late and they should rest because General Organa has a mission for them early morning, so it's not a good day. It has nothing to do with the fact that he's terrified they'll watch it, but end up hating his favorite show.

"No, buddy, let's do this now. You've been promising to show us this for months! I wanna learn what a nerd is so I can call you one." Finn insists, excited.

"That's easy, if you wanted to know what a nerd is, you could just ask. Look, a nerd is a very handsome fellow, who's skilled in many fields like piloting, for instance, or… Dancing, or…" He never finishes bullshitting, because he looks at Rey's face and she's laughing way too hard. "Hey, hey, no jedi mind-reading powers allowed, remember?"

"Knock it off, you two! I wanna watch star trek!" Finn sits between the both of them, on the bed, and gestures to the computer. "Come on."

"Yeah, me too. I'm really curious to watch it." Rey eagerly agrees and Poe's outnumbered. He puts the show on.

Twenty minutes in and Poe already regrets his moment of hesitation because this show is just as amazing as he remembers it. Two episodes in, and he's about to nudge his partners to _pay attention, because the coming scene is really really good,_ when he finds them both asleep. He can't help the sinking feeling that hits him on the face.

They don't like it. They think it's boring. Plus, they were very tired after working all day long. It's okay. It's fine. No big deal.

Poe turns the computer off, he carefully and quietly moves out of the bed and helps his sleeping partners get into more comfortable positions. Then he lies down besides them, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath in alongside with the realization that he's so damn lucky. Finn and Rey are a blessing he never even thought to ask for. He was always 150% dedicated to the Resistance, working his hardest to be the best pilot he could be, but never, in a million years, he thought he could be this happy. Finding happiness is not a priority in times of war, - hope, discipline, self-control and the ability to go on without having slept in days are, - but somewhere along the way, he'd found it, he'd found them. Finn and Rey make him happy and it doesn't matter if they don't like star trek, they like _him._ In a galaxy filled with billions of billions of people, they chose him and if that doesn't make him the luckiest bastard in the universe, he doesn't know what would.

Everything pales in comparison to having such amazing partners, and so does Star Trek. Sure, it's his favorite show and he's been a fan since he was a kid, but he's not going to bother neither one of his partners with it if they're not into the show. But now that he's definitely re-watching it all, he'll need someone to rant to, and Jess is just a lucky girl. Plus, she deserves to suffer for calling him a nerd.

Holding both his boyfriend and girlfriend in his arms, Poe finds it's easy to fall asleep and dream of them, wreacking havoc in the Enterprise, while Kirk and Spock make out on top of the computer panels, and someone makes a 'wrap speed' joke. It's a good dream.

 **xxx**

Almost a week later, Rey confronts him. "Jess told me you're watching Star Trek without us. Is it true?"

"What?" Finn overhears and immediately joins them. "Why would you do that?"

"It's not a big deal." Poe says, quickly, because it's really not. He got over his partners not liking star trek a week ago. It's cool. He's cool.

"Come on, pal, we didn't even finish the first episode, we should try again." Finn touches his shoulder and, when he senses his boyfriend's hesitation, he adds. "Dude, I thought you liked this show."

"O-of course I do." Poe stutters, awkwardly. "But you don't, and that's okay." He feels like a broken record and the silence that follows his statement is so tense he almost wishes for an adrift x-wing to run him over.

"Is that what being a nerd means?" Rey is the one to break the silence. "Is a nerd someone who's super into star trek, but is terrified his partners won't like it so he'd rather not watch it with them, insisting that it's okay when it's not? Because if that's the case, then you're a nerd."

Poe is about to reprimand her for using her jedi mind powers again because _not fair,_ but then Finn's talking.

"What a big nerd! Poe, you don't have to worry. I was really liking it, I mean, the first thirty minutes were great, but I was just so tired. I felt bad for falling asleep during it."

"Me too." Rey raises her hand to hold the pilot's face. "Let's try again."

And then Finn's there too, right up his personal space, with Rey, both aiming to press gentle kisses against his cheeks and maybe someday Poe'll stop being surprised or overwhelmed at how happy they make him, but today's not the day.

"Yeah, okay, let's give it another shot. And then you'll finally understand that Jess was wrong and that I'm not a nerd."

"Sorry, pal, I still don't know what a nerd is, but I'm pretty convinced you are one." Finn laughs and Rey hums in agreement, and _dammit,_ okay, maybe it's true.

Poe Dameron is a very lucky guy, but also a nerd. He'll learn to live with it. He embraces his partners, pulling them to a tight hug and thinks _eh, he's survived worse,_ it's okay. And, this time, it really is.


	4. Chapter 4

"You should tell her." Poe says and tries not to think about how he's telling the guy he has feelings for to proclaim his undying love to the girl he also has feelings for because Finn and Rey obviously adore each other and they deserve to be happy and he's fine, it's fine, don't worry about him.

"Tell her what?" Finn's caught off guard, too busy lovingly staring at Rey, from the other side of the room.

"That you like her." Poe says and tries not to pretend that he wasn't also staring after Rey. "As, you know, more than a friend."

Finn doesn't reply, he just turns his head to stare at Poe, and the pilot doesn't know what he should do, but shutting up sounds like a really good idea. "You shouldn't be nervous about it because, well, it's obvious that she likes you back." Dying sounds pretty good too.

The former stormtrooper cocks his head to the side, and the silence that takes over the room is actually worse than everything he's ever experienced so Poe continues talking, and quietly prays to whoever's willing to listen that he doesn't really _say_ anything.

"And you should do it soon because we're living a war and we don't know how much time we have left so every second counts. Plus, there's nothing better than loving someone and being loved in return, uh, I know it sounds horribly cheesy, but it's... it's true."

"How do you know it's love? I mean, I never really... Felt anything like this before, you know, it's not like Captain Phasma encouraged us to talk about our feelings, so this is all very new. I don't know what's the proper procedure." Finn blurts out.

"Proper... Kriffing, Finn, there's no such thing as proper procedure when it comes to love!" Poe actually scoffs at the absurdity of it, but when he looks over at Finn's face and realizes his friend was being completely serious, he has to work hard to control his hatred of the First Order and its dehumanizing methods because Finn deserves an explanation. He's the worst possible person to give it, but Finn deserves one, so Poe tries really hard. "Look, love isn't rational, you can't plan it or try to control it... It just happens, and the timing is usually horrible." He actually has to stop and laugh at that. "And you just roll with it the best way you can."

"I know you're trying to help me, but you're not." Finn laughs, reaches out for his hand and what did Poe say about bad, horrible, painful timing? "Just give me a straight answer, come on. What's love and how do you know you love someone?"

"Love is..." Poe starts and immediately regrets it because he has no idea how to finish this sentence. He moves on to the next question. "You know you love someone when you like them. I mean, when you really like them." He quickly adds when he sees Finn's eyebrow go up. "When you like any and every little thing about them, even their flaws and bad habits. Like, I bet Rey finds the fact that you're a terrible liar really cute because, ah, because _it is_ cute, and..." Red flashing letters light up the word 'ABORT' in his mind, and he immediately complies. "Whatever, it's just hard to explain, it's complicated, uh. It's a feeling you get when you look at the other person and you feel like you could spend eternity with them, and it makes you feel sad, angry, scared, but also hopeful, fierce, and happy, all at the same time and... Oh, god, I'm really not helping you figure this out, maybe we should call it quits!" Maybe they should just talk about literally anything else instead, or maybe Poe should leave, go to his room and then just bang his head against the wall for some time.

"Have you ever felt it?" Finn's expression remains unreadable when he asks. "Are you in love?"

"Yeah." Poe hates himself for admitting it, but Finn's staring right into his eyes and he forgets how to lie. "I don't want to talk about it, though. Actually, I'm not the one you should be talking to about this. It's Rey, go find Rey and talk to her, buddy. Just... Just go find her." He's one second away from _begging_ when Finn nods and then leaves to do what he was told; he leaves to find Rey, to tell her about how he feels, get together with her and find the solace and happiness they both deserve.

That's what Poe wants for them. He wants them to be happy with all his heart because his own heart doesn't even belong to him anymore, and it's okay. It's going to be okay. Eventually.

He runs into Rey on his way to the kitchen, says Finn's searching for her and then plans to avoid both of them until it's okay.

It works for a few days, but then Finn and Rey ambush him outside of his room, saying they need to talk to him, and he reluctantly lets them in. The pilot motions for them to sit on his bed, but they decline his offer and the three of them just stand in a circle, not really looking at each other. It's incredibly awkward and the only reason Poe doesn't break into his _'Who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?'_ technique is that he doesn't want to talk first. He actually doesn't want to talk at all.

"I talked to Rey." Finn finally says, fidgeting with his hands. "It took me a while because, you know, being my own person is hard and being able to make choices is even harder, but, uh, we made it.

"I'm-I'm happy for you. Both of you." Poe says and his heart misses a beat. It's not exactly a lie, he just needs some time.

"I talked to Rey, and we talked about you." Finn continues, and, before the pilot can ask what does that mean, Finn's hands hold his face, eyes closed, and lips parted. Poe's awestruck for a moment because it looks like Finn's about to kiss him and he'll be damned if this isn't one of the most beautiful sights he's ever seen.

When Finn ends the gap between them and actually kisses him, Poe allows himself three seconds to melt in his arms, overwhelmed with happiness. The moment almost lasts an eternity, but when it's gone, Poe's left with nothing, but hurt and anger. He shoves Finn back.

"What the fuck, Finn? Rey's right here, why would you do that to her?" He also wants to ask _why would you do that to me,_ but the words get caught up on his throat and he chokes on them. His heart's beating so fast he can't even hear his own thoughts.

"Poe, it's okay. I asked him to do that." Rey puts herself between the two men.

"What? Why would you do such a thing? Why would you that to me?" Now that he spits these words out, he can't seem to stop more from coming. "You know how I feel about you, right? You have to know, with your jedi mind powers and everything, so why?"

"It's because we like you." Rey doesn't even bat an eye, before replying.

"No, no! You like each other!" Poe corrects her, and raises both his hands, determined to not let them get closer.

"Yes." Finn says, slowly. "We like each other, but we also like you. Like, a lot. We even like how stupid you're being right now, I think it's cute."

"Is this a joke?" Poe studies his friend's face, but Finn looks sincere and serious. Maybe Finn's not the problem, maybe it's him. Afterall, he's the one about to lose his damn mind. "Because it's not funny." He'll never forgive them if it's a joke. He'll never forgive himself for believing that maybe, maybe it's not a joke, and for letting himself be consumed with horrible, stupid hope.

"It's not. It's just... It's complicated, but that's what love is, you know. It's complicated, right?" Rey says, softly, and then takes his hand in hers. Poe's about to flinch away from her because none of this makes any sense, but her hands hold him steady and he sees the touch for what it really is, _deliberate._ Poe's only known Rey for a few weeks, and he's never seen her initiate contact with anyone but Finn, he knows she'd never do anything she didn't want to, and his heart starts racing again, but now for a completely different reason. She wants this. She wants _him._

"It's complicated, but we'll just roll with it." Finn takes his other hand, and smiles at him. "Together."

"That sounds... Great." Poe doesn't trust himself to not break down right in front of them, overwhelmed with _emotions,_ \- he's sad, and angry at himself for being so stupid, he's scared because maybe this is a dream and then he'll wake up all alone, but also hopeful because maybe it isn't and they really love him back and it's real, he also feels fierce because with the two of them by his side, he can conquer anything fate puts in their way, and he's happy, he's so, so, so incredibly happy, all at the same time,- so he stops talking right there, but it's okay. It's okay because both Finn and Rey already know how the saying goes; loving and being loved in return is pretty great. It's the greatest.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** somethingformyself asked me for "Poe introducing Rey and Finn to a actual home cooked meal. They had no idea Poe could cook" weeks ago, and it took me this long to write something because I'd read some jedistormpilot fics about Poe cooking for the baes, the fics I read were amazing, and I feared that if I tried something with the same plot, I would unconsciously write something very similar to them. So I took a different route. Hopefully you'll like it?

After so many fics in which Poe is an amazing cook, I give you POE IS AN AWFUL COOK AND HE'S NOT ALLOWED IN THE KITCHEN ANYMORE

 **xxx**

"Okay, so let me recap." Snap begins, quietly, as he watches his commander walk from one side of the room to the other. "Finn and Rey have never eaten anything other than horrible tasteless food portions." It's been a while since he's seen Poe Dameron get nervous, and... No, scratch that, it's been a while since he's seen Poe show how nervous he is. It's a little unnerving, but Snap keeps the poker face steady, - he has to, Poe's about to open a hole on the floor with his relentless walking, and Jessika Pava's not being any help with her laughing so hard she almost falls from her chair. He needs to keep it together for their sake. "It's nice that you want to introduce them to new flavors, - Jessika snorts at that, Poe groans, and Snap feels very proud of his choice of words,- and a home cooked meal, but you don't know how to cook. Poe, you spent your first two years in the fleet only eating noodles because you didn't know how to cook and had no time to learn!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Poe sighs and turns to him, closing the door to the pilots' quarters behind him, while trying to maintain whatever's left of his dignity. "That's why I need your help."

"He wants you to cook for his boyfriend and girlfriend." Jessika offers, with a smile that explicitly conveys how much she's amused by the whole situation.

Poe has been trying his best to ignore her since she's made it pretty clear that she's not there to help, she's only there to laugh at him.

"Come on, Temmin, you're a great cook, you're the best cook in the Resistance! You saved me from overdosing on noodles, you can save them from food portions." Poe's way too eager, but as soon as Jess' words sink in, his face reddens, and he goes into full denial mode. "And they're not... We're not dating!"

"Yet." Jessika fakes a cough and Poe glares at her.

"I'm glad you appreciate my cooking skills, Poe, but things have been so crazy lately, I don't think I have the time to make them a nice meal, maybe I could spare a few minutes to teach you to..."

"No way Dameron's going to be allowed back in the kitchen!" Jessica interrupts, throwing her hands up to the air in an exasperated gesture, and getting up from the chair for dramatic purposes. "He almost blew it up yesterday, and he was trying to make cookies! Cookies!"

"Testor, that's..." Poe begins, outrage in his voice, but he stops in the middle of the sentence when the memory comes back to haunt him. "That's actually pretty accurate." He has the decency to look ashamed when he turns back to Snap. "Please help."

"I wish I could, man." Snap tries again, disappointed at disappointing his commander. "But I'm leaving tomorrow morning for a recon mission on the Outer Rim. It's gonna keep me away from the base for at least two weeks." Poe's face falls and Snap immediately adds: "Maybe when I come back?"

"That won't do. Rey's leaving on a mission of her own in five days." Poe closes his eyes and softly bangs his head against the nearest wall. Then he suddenly opens his eyes, and they're shining with a newfound determination, that takes over his entire face. "Wait, wait, I got it, buddy, I got it! I have a brilliant idea!" He mumbles excitedly, but instead of looking at Snap, his eyes are fixed on Jessika.

"No." She immediately shakes her head. "Whatever you say, my answer is no."

"Listen, listen to me." Poe takes a few steps towards her, and takes her hands in his. "You could take over his mission, so he'll be free this weekend."

"I could, but I won't. Honestly, Poe, have you met me? Why would I change my downtime here at the base to go on a boring-ass recon mission?"

"Yes, I have met you! I know you, Testor, and here are four reasons you're going to do it! Number one, you hate being grounded and you're dying to get back on your xwing. Two, as queer pilots we need to look out for each other and have each other's back no matter what, right?" He gets a scoff from her, but it's fond. "Three, you love me and you'd do anything for me?" He bats his eyelashes at her, and she pushes him away, cracking up.

"In your dreams, commander!"

"And number four: you owe me." Poe pulls her back to him, teasingly. "Or have you forgotten that time I got your concussed ass back home?"

Snap actually blinks when he hears it. Having Jessika Testor Pava owe you a favor is equivalent to hitting jack pot on life, and Poe's wasting it just to get a home cooked meal for two people he's not even dating, why would he do that? Jessika seems to share his concerns, because she frowns at him.

"Poe, you saved my life then, you could ask me for literally anything in return, and you're going with this? This is nothing, this is..."

"This is what I want. Do this for me and we're even." Poe assures her. "Plus, I trust you not to be petty and refuse to save my life in future missions just because you won't owe me anymore."

"Fine." She bites on her lower lip and studies him. He's her commander, but he's also her friend and family and she really would do anything for him, she'd follow him right into hell with only mildly complaing. She already has, countless times, so, in comparison, taking on a recon mission is nothing. Plus, she knows he'd never really ask anything of her if it wasn't important. "Fine, I'll do it. But first I'll give your boyfriend and girlfriend a shovel talk." Finn and Rey need to know how lucky they are to have Poe Dameron caring so much about them, and Jessika needs to know if they're worth it. She strides out of the room; a woman on a mission.

"What? No, no, no, don't... Don't you dare!" Poe yells, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Snap watches Poe run after her, and laughs for about ten minutes. When he's done, he starts working on the menu for the romantic meal he's apparently cooking Finn, Rey and Poe this weekend.


End file.
